I'm Not Strong Like You
by elsiecarson
Summary: At a particularly gruesome crime scene/ body dump, far outside London, Grace finds herself becoming physically ill and so she steps away. Boyd thinks she's being weak and yells at her. They still have a murder to solve after all.
1. I Don't Feel Well

Grace and Boyd and the team are at a crime scene and Grace, Boyd, and Spence are standing at the edge of the pit where the body is buried. As the body is revealed and the amount of decomposition becomes obvious Grace can feel her stomach churning. She runs in the opposite direction from the crime scene. She's bent over near a tree retching her guts out. She doesn't handle gruesome crime scenes well.

Spence comes over to check on Grace. "Grace, are you okay? I brought you a bottle of water."

"Thanks Spence. I'm okay, but that is a rough crime scene. You know I don't have a strong stomach." Grace takes the water from Spence and sips it slowly.

"For God's sake, Grace, we could use your help over here! It's not that bad! Grow some balls and get back over here!" Boyd yells from his spot next to the pit.

"Leave her alone Boyd! She got sick over here! Just give her a minute!" Spence hollers back to his boss.

"Thanks Spence. If I had to go and deal with Boyd right now I'd probably hit him." Grace leans heavily against the tree.

"Just breathe for a minute Grace. Don't let Boyd intimidate you." Spence says gently.

Grace takes another sip of her water. "Alright, let's go see what Boyd wants so badly."


	2. You're Pale

Grace starts to walk slowly and unsteadily towards Boyd.

When Boyd sees Grace walking towards him he decides to meet her halfway. She looks very pale even from where he is standing. "My God, Grace, you have a weak stomach. Are you okay? Can we continue with the case? I have questions."

"I don't feel fabulous, but I'm okay. What do you need to know?" Grace asks shakily.

"Come here and sit down for a minute Grace. I'm worried you're going to fall over. Come and sit on the boot of my car." Boyd gently leads Grace over to his car. He's instantly concerned about Grace's health, especially since she's just been told her cancer is in remission.

Grace boosts herself up to sit up on the boot of Boyd's car. She still feels queasy.

Boyd sits next to Grace on the boot of the car. "You look pale, Grace."

"That happens when someone gets sick Boyd. What do you need to know?" Grace asks tiredly. Some days feel longer than others.

"Why would someone bury a body face down?" Boyd asks running his hands over his face.

"There's lots of reasons why someone would do that." Grace says honestly.

"Christ Grace, I don't want the long-winded psychological explanation. Just give me the basics." Boyd pleads with Grace.

"Well, it could be remorse or, in certain cultures, if someone is killed they're buried upside down so their soul can't escape and identify the person who killed them." Grace explains to Boyd.

"God, people are weird. Listen, the team can't do anything, really, until Eve identifies the body. Spence is going to scout out the crime scene and we're going to get you back to the bed and breakfast for a hot cup of tea and a nap. Spence, we're going! Keep me informed!"Boyd hollers at Spence. Boyd opens the passenger door and gets Grace settled before he gets in the car. "You are not having a good day, Grace. You don't usually get sick at a crime scene."

"My stomach was just churning. It felt the same as when I was pregnant." Grace admits to Boyd.

"Well, that's clearly not the case now is it? Let's get you back and feeling better and we can talk about the case some more." Boyd is trying to be sweet to Grace, but it has his usual edge, but the fact that he let her sit on the trunk of his Audi shows how worried he is about her. He doesn't show his emotions often.


	3. Resting at the Bed and Breakfast

Boyd pulls up out front of the bed and breakfast. He quickly hops out of the car and helps Grace out of the car. He can feel her shaking as she steps out of the car. "You're still not feeling very well are you, Grace?"

Grace shakes her head slowly. She feels terrible. She slowly walks towards the B and B with Boyd trailing just behind her. Grace gasps when she feels Boyd's hand on her lower back.

"Don't make me carry you, Grace. I'm worried about you." Boyd says seriously.

Grace smiles weakly at Boyd as they enter the lobby. She asks for her key and slowly begins to climb the stairs.

Boyd collects his key and follows Grace up the stairs. "Can I help you, Grace?"

"That's a question you don't usually ask, Boyd. Can you just stay with me?" Grace asks quietly.

"Sure Grace. If you're lucky I'll even make tea for you." Boyd teases gently.

"Well, don't spoil me or anything Boyd. I don't want you to put yourself out or anything." Grace teases tiredly. She unlocks the door to her room and she and Boyd enter. "I'm going to change into my pyjamas. Feel free to make yourself at home."

"I'll put some tea one and we can just relax a little bit." Boyd offers.

Grace sighs heavily as she enters the bedroom and closes the door behind her. She slips into her blue, fuzzy pyjamas and can feel herself relax. She steps out of her bedroom and watches Boyd as he moves around the small living room making tea for the two of them. "You look so domestic, Boyd." Grace teases.

"I'm not completely useless. Come and sit down Grace. You look absolutely exhausted." Boyd says gently.

Grace sits down on the sofa and turns the television on. Boyd passes her her cup of tea before he sits down next to her. Grace flicks through the channels and finally settles on BBC News which is already airing footage and details of the case they've just started working on. Boyd is not happy.


End file.
